streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Religion and myths of many a country speaks of ethereal creatures locked in a battle of good and evil, vying for authority over the human race. Unlike fae and ghost, these beings originate in realms outside of human understanding, a realm far different than the mundane world that humans exist in. Angels and demons and must be invited into the mundane world by creatures with powerful magic and innate skill. Angels and Demons are mysterious entities with agendas of their own. They are best avoided at all costs. Though much alike in origin and ability, the two are different in nearly every other way. Angels have been noted to prove exasperatingly sticklers for rules, and seem unable to step outside of their role as dispensers of 'friendly advice'. Demons, on the other hand, seem keen on directly meddling with the lives of humans, either out of a need to sustain themselves, or out of what appears to be purely boredom. ---- Summoning Neither angels or demons can enter the realm of humans uninvited; the majority lack the knowledge of entry, and even those who have that information lack immense power and particular skill it takes to break open the barrier between worlds. Though located on another plane of existence, once magic is introduced to the mix, the laws of physics become fragile and pliable. Non-ethereal creatures can perform ritual that enable ethereal beings to enter the mundane realm, possibly even compelled to travel against their will. If the summoner is powerful enough, the summoned creature may actually find themselves at the behest of a new master. In extremely rare occasions, the highest-ranked ethereal entities may manage to open a doorway between the realms for an eager demon or angel. This is done at a great risk to all planes of existence, and may irreparably change all realms the doorway touches. ---- Appearance It is believed that most demons and angels cannot exist in their truest form in the earthly realm; instead, they must take on humanoid form. However, tell-tale signs usually remain that hint at particular breeds, such as odd eye colours, strange markings, disfigurement, and the occasional extra limb. Angels seem much better at hiding their true forms, while demons are often only able to achieve monstrous and grotesque forms. ---- Strengths * Immortality:' '''It is unknown how ethereal beings 'age', or if they're even bothered by such mundane natural law. * '''Immunity to Physical Attack': Physical attacks have a minuscule effect on them, and seem unable to even pierce their skin or cut their hair. * Pacts: Ethereal beings seem to gain power for every 'pact' or 'agreement' they make with consenting humans. The origin and exact nature of which is widely disputed. * Magic Affinity: Ethereal beings have an affinity for practicing and learning magic, however it is not as pronounced as that of the fae. Whereas Demonic magics conceal, Angelic magics reveal the Truth and the Unseen ** Demonic Magic: Demonic magic excels at deceit and skulduggery: shapeshifting, illusions and tricks of the mind. ** Angelic Magic: Angelic magic excels in research and knowledge; finding what is hidden, 'reading' auras and minds of 'lesser beings', such as animals or particularly magically-stunted humans. Weaknesses * Magic Susceptibility: Magic attacks are particularly harmful to ethereal beings. The more powerful a magic-user the angel or demon themselves are, the more susceptible they are to other magic. * Faith Susceptibility: Attacks originating from Faith, such as holy relics or prayer, will prove effective against any rogue demon or misbehaving angel. * Banishment: Banishing a demon or angel back to their realm is a worthwhile threat to them--who knows when they might next be able to visit the human realm again? Category:Creatures